theskytidesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Silvana
The Silvana is a neutral ship with a variety of motives. Primarily, however, it hunts pirates and their subsequent bounties. It is captained by Alex Rowe, and his first mate is Agrias Oaks. Official Description "You just try delivering something to that cursed ship! See if you come back alive!" Of all the ships sailing the skies, perhaps the most enigmatic is the Silvana, captained by the reclusive Alex Rowe. It holds allegiance with neither nation, and the true motives and purpose of its Captain are mysterious to say the least. Hardly anyone outside of the ship's crew know what drives him, and most of the crew they know little more than that. What is known to the crew is that Alex is fighting a private war with an underground organization that he believes is attempting to foment war between Ivona and Vohemar. Opinions differ whether this organization actually exists, or if the Captain has gone around the bend. Those who fall into the latter group generally are just in it for the pay, which (as the ship spends much of its time hunting pirates, a highly profitable trade) is considerable. Only the ranking officers know that many of the actions Alex takes are under orders received from a third party in the form of coded messages, and of those only his first mate knows that he receives those orders from Marius, the Ivonian Prime Minister, as part of the deal that got Alex the ship in the first place. Alex's relationship with the crew can be best described as distant. He does not engage in casual social interaction, and keeps pretty much to himself. In fact, you could sail all across the continent on his ship and never once see him face-to-face, as he generally delegates disciplinary authority to his officers, and does not engage in their day-to-day affairs unless necessary. However, he will not tolerate betrayal or infighting within his crew, and will come down hard on any such behavior. Because of the ship's mysterious nature, as well as its Captain's imposing appearance, the Silvana has acquired something of a reputation. In rural areas and among the superstitious, it's spoken of in whispered terms, as it is commonly believed to be a cursed ship, bringing misfortune upon everyone who crosses its path. In other, more knowledgeable circles, it's frequently known as the Kill-'Em-All Silvana, due to its exceptional combat record. But the title that the ship bears the most proudly is the one that they perpetuate themselves: 'The Safest Place On Reial.' With its powerful defenses, constant movement and neutrality, it is often thought of as a safe haven for those on the run, provided that they are able to work or pay their way. Put your cargo or passenger on the Silvana, and you can be sure that no matter what happens, they will arrive safely at their destination. Crew The crew currently has 25 members, 5 of whom are passengers. Captain Alex Rowe First Mate Agrias Oaks Quartermasters Mystearica Aura Fende aka Tear Grants Zhang He Boatswains Nikolas Kamarov Strategists None currently. Navigators None currently. Radio Ops None currently. Gunners Momo Hinamori Izuru Kira Akihiko Sanada Records Keeper Kazuki Fuuchouin Pilots Sara Werec/Cruz Nena Trinity Kanda Yu Cooks Shinjiro Aragaki Hikari Glie Doctors Ryuuken Ishida Isshin Kurosaki John Watson Mechanics Yami/Atem Sanesu Faro Blacksmiths Toph Bei Fong Shipwrights None currently. Helmsmen None currently. Seamen None currently. Cabin Boys Demyx Fowl Luppi Powder Monkeys None currently. Passengers Ezio Auditore Sherlock Holmes Luke fon Fabre Rufus Shinra Category:Ships